Universitarios
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: PRONTA ACTUALIZACIÓN - Sam ya está mejor. Danny recuerda cosas dolorosas. Josh molestó. Y Tucker soltero... xD Problemas del corazón se avesinan... Capítulo 3: Recuerdo - Arriba! R&R DanxSam SamxOoC DanxVal
1. Departamentos

Este FF, es la versión mejorada del anterior… Es básicamente la misma historia (De la que saque anteriormente…), pero haré capítulos más largos y con menos faltas de horrografía… De una vez aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, están siendo utilizados como lo dice la ley de libertad de prensa… Comencemos…

_**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**_

_**Universitarios**_

_**El Viaje**_

-A pasado tanto tiempo desde que no veo a Danny y a Tucker…-se dijo a sí misma una chica de cabello negro-Todo sucedió desde que acabamos la secundaria. Mis padres pensaron que Danny era una mala influencia para mi, por eso nos mudamos a New York… Ha sido una gran experiencia para mí, pero aun así extraño a mis mejores amigos…

Su pequeña plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Lo tomo de la mesita de noche y reviso de quien era la llamada, era de su actual novio, Nick. No tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el, pero aun así contestó…

-Bueno…

-_¿Sam? ¿Por qué no dijiste que hoy te ibas a California por la Universidad?_-dijo el chico al otro lado del teléfono

-Simplemente, lo olvide…-dijo la gótica con desgano

-_¿Cómo que lo olvidaste? Soy tu novio, ¿y no me lo dijiste?_

-Perdón…

-_Sabes perfectamente que me preocupo mucho por ti… Vas a estar tan lejos de mí, te voy a extrañar mucho…_

-Pues, te voy a decir porque no te dije que me iba… No voy a regresar a esta ciudad, ni de chiste… Quiero olvidar todo lo que me ha pasado estos últimos años…

-_Y yo voy a formar parte de ese olvido, ¿verdad?_

-…-la joven se quedo en silencio, era obvio lo que Fernando había dicho

-_Lo sabía…_-dijo con tristeza-_Por eso nuestra relación se acabo… ADIÓS SAMANTHA…_

Bueno, ya no tenía novio, pero la verdad no le importaba, ya que ella seguía amando en secreto a Danny, Danny Fenton…

_**- - - En casa de los Fenton - - -**_

-Has crecido tan pronto…-decía entre sollozos Mady Fenton-No quiero que te vayas todavía… No quiero que te vaya a pasar algo…

-No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien…

-Cuídate Danny, no quiero saber que tengas problemas…

-Si… Adiós mamá, adiós papá…-comentó el joven mientras subía a una taxi y partía hacia el aeropuerto de Amity Park

_**- - - En el aeropuerto - - -**_

-¿Dónde estará Danny? Espero que no se haya atrasado, o si no, no llegaremos…

-¡Tucker!-gritó Danny corriendo hacia su amigo con todas sus maletas

-Hasta que llegas… Llevo rato esperándote, el avión pronto va a salir…

-Ya lo se, pero ya sabes como es mi mamá. Además había mucho tráfico…

-Bueno, ya hay que subir al avión…

_**- - - En el avión - - -**_

-Espero no tener con lidiar con gente con Dash en la universidad…

-Yo también lo espero amigo… Oye, ¿cómo tomó Valerie lo de California?

-Bien, y me dijo que ella también iba a ir para allá, pero que su universidad esta del otro lado de la ciudad, así que casi no nos veremos… Creo que para ser mi novia lo tomó muy bien…

-¿Y nos has pensado en Sam?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por ninguna razón… Solo me refiero a que si no la extrañas…

-La verdad si… Siempre pienso en ella, en como esta, si no nos ha olvidado…

La conversación de los chicos fue interrumpida por una voz… Era el piloto, diciendo que pronto despegarían hacia California y que por favor le pusieran atención a las instrucciones que decían las aeromozas… Después de todo eso, despegarían…

_**- - - En el aeropuerto de New York - - -**_

-_Por fin me librare de las reglas de mis padres y haré mi propia vida… Adiós New York, ¡¡¡ya no regresare!!!_-Pensó en sus adentros la chica de ojos violetas

La pelinegra arreglo todo y subió al avión. Ya arriba sacó de su mochila (N:A/ No me pregunten de donde la saco…) una libreta, con una portada llena de recortes que daban a entender que era gótica, la abrió y comenzó a escribir…

_Querido diario:_

_Ahora viajó a California, para comenzar la universidad. Me he quedado sin novio, pero no me importa, ya que no lo amaba, simplemente lo quería. Espero que ir a estudiar a California sea la mejor elección. Lo único que quiero es lograr independizarme de mis padres y llevar una vida como siempre he querido._

_Pero sabes que quiero, no tener que salir luego con sorpresitas para mis papás, ni dios lo mande… ¿Que voy a hacer con un mugroso a mi edad y al comienzo de la universidad? Lo único que quiero es poder estar tranquila, olvidar New York y recordar Amity Park…_

Fue lo último que escribió, ya que el avión estaba despegando y ella no se había puesto su cinturón de seguridad. Sam esperaba con cierta impaciencia la llegada a su nueva escuela, pero a la vez también tenía un poco de temor por todo lo nuevo que pasaría… Después de un par de horas ya se sentía aburrida y cansada, por lo cual se durmió…

_**- - - Sueño de Sam - - -**_

_**Había un gran jardín, lleno de rosas negras. Sam tenía puesto el vestido que utilizo en el primer baile de la secundaria (N:A/ Fue el capitulo en el que Danny le "regala" un collar a Paulina que hacia que cada vez que se enojara se convirtiera en un Dragón…), a lo lejos se distinguía la silueta de un joven.**_

_**-¡DANNY!-gritó la pelinegra-¡DANNY!**_

_**Él volteó, efectivamente era su mejor amigo de Amity Park… Corrió hacia donde Sam y se convirtió en fantasma, la tomo de la cintura y le dijo:**_

_**-¿Me extrañabas?**_

_**-Si…**_

_**-Pues yo no-dijo con enfado y tanto de tristeza- ya he encontrado a una persona que no me dejara…**_

_**La gótica se quedo estática ante ese comentario, simplemente no lo podía creer. En ese momento una chica fue hacia donde estaban Danny y Sam. Su cara no se distinguía, en ese momento Danny volvió a hablar mientras tomaba a la otra chica de la cintura…**_

_**-Ella es mi prometida, y pronto nos casaremos…**_

_**Esto fue lo último que dijo el joven, y se fueron caminando tranquilamente… Sam solo pudo quedarse en shock y con los ojos muy abiertos. Al notar que ya iban lejos cayó de rodillas, comenzó a llorar y a maldecir a la vida, porque la había separado de Danny, de su verdadero y único amor…**_

_**- - - Fin del sueño de Sam - - -**_

Una aeromoza la despertó y le dijo que el avión ya había aterrizado y que tenía que bajar, Sam simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de que había escuchado lo que dijo la mujer. Tomó su mochila y bajo, fue a recoger su maleta y fue directo al departamento que le había regalado su abuela (N:A/ Yo quiero una abuela como la Sam… XD).

Salió del aeropuerto y tomo un taxi…

-¿A dónde señorita?

-Al edificio departamental _"Los rosales"_…

Bajó del taxi con sus maletas, en la entrada había un gran jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores. Era un edificio muy grande como para ser un edificio departamental, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería entrar para guarda todas sus cosas.

La joven entro al departamento (N:A/ El número de su departamento es 409, es decir en el piso 4…), estaba pintado de negro y morado, del lado derecho había una mesita con un espejo arriba. La primera entrada a la derecha, era la sala-comedor; más adelante del lado izquierdo estaba el baño y enfrente su cuarto. Entro y era una replica del cuarto que tenía en su antigua casa en Amity Park. Dejó sus maletas junto al closet y se acostó en su cama, volteó hacía donde la mesita de noche y encontró un sobre con su nombre, lo abrió y decía:

_Samantha:_

_Espero que te guste tu regalo, te mande a hacer tu departamento como el de una verdadera gótica. Además de tu cuarto como el que tenías en Amity Park, porque se como has extrañado ese lugar…_

_Espero lo disfrutes… Y te advierto, no quiero nada de bisnietos antes que termines tu carrera, ¿OK? Te lo digo, porque quiero que vivas como lo hacen los chavos de tu edad, y luego no tengas que estar sufriendo por los regaños de tus papas…_

-Gracias abuela…-dijo la chica-¿Y ahora que hago? Podría ir a pasear, dormir, arreglar mis cosas, darme un buen baño… Mmm… Creo que haré lo último…

Tomó su ropa y entro al baño. Tenía regadera y aparte la tina del lado izquierdo, también tenía una mesa con toallas, frascos con aceites, velas, jabones, incienso, etc.; y del lado derecho se encontraba el W.C. y el lavamanos con un gran espejo.

Fue donde la tina y abrió la llave para llenarla, luego hacia donde estaba la mesa y tomo una botellas que eran de aceites y escencias, y vació parte de su contenido en la tina. Después cerró la llave, se desvistió y se metió a la tina.

-Esto si que es relajante…

_**- - - En el avión (Danny y Tucker) - - -**_

-¿Cómo crees que sea nuestro departamento?-preguntó el moreno

-No lo se. Pero solo espero que no se este despedazando… .U

-Buen punto… Oye, ¿crees que podamos conquistar a algunas chicas hermosas?

-¿Podamos?

-¡Ay! Perdón… Pero aun así, ella no lo sabrá…-dijo rodeándolo con su brazo y haciéndole una mirada de complicidad

-¡NO!-dijo mientras se quitaba a su amigo de encima-No quiero después que vaya a pasar algo malo por eso…

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes…

-_Pasajeros, ahora aterrizaremos, por favor sujétense bien ya que habrá una pequeña turbulencia._-dijo el capitán

_**- - - En el departamento de Sam - - -**_

La chica ya había salido del baño. Estaba en su cama pensando ¿qué pasaría en la universidad?, ¿Qué sorpresas le esperarían?, ¿Encontraría por fin al amor de su vida? Miles de preguntas la invadían y no tenía respuesta alguna a ellas. No quería pensar en eso, así que pensó:

-_Voy a salir para ver la ciudad…_

_**- - - En el aeropuerto de New York - - -**_

-¿Dónde es el departamento?

-En el edificio los ro… Ro… Ro… ¿Ro… qué era?

-Tenía que ver con rosas…

-¡Ah, si! _"Los Rosales"_

-Entonces tomemos un taxi hacía allá…

_**- - - En el departamento de Sam - - -**_

-¿Qué me pondré?

Tomo una blusa morada de tirantes, una falda negra y unos tenis completamente negros (Tipo Converse®© de botita), también se puso sus pulseras negras de cinta y de estoperoles, se dejo el cabello suelto, y salio de su departamento. De repente se golpeó con algo o alguien…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó la otra persona mientras le extendía la mano

-Si-contesto la chica aceptando la ayuda

-Perdón, es que venia un poco distraído…

La chica lo vio de pies a cabeza. Era un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, usaba anteojos redondos y un poco grandes; enseguida se notaba que era deportista porque media aproximadamente 1.90 m y se veía muy musculoso. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra sin mangas, una bermuda beige y unos tenis blancos; además de que iba sudando.

-Me llamo Joshua Wiliams, pero me gusta que me digan Josh…

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Samantha Manson, y me puedes llamar Sam…

-¿De donde eres?-preguntó el chico

-Soy originaria de Amity Park, pero los últimos años viví en New York… ¿Y tú?

-De Manhathan (N:A/ No se como se escribe)…

-¿Y por qué venias distraído?-preguntó la gótica

-Venia pensando, en que haría llegando mi departamento…

-¡Ah!

-¿Y tu?

-Lo que pasa, es que quería ir a conocer la ciudad…

-Si quieres te acompaño-agrego Josh-Pero, ¿no se si me quieras esperar?

-Si, no hay problema…-respondió, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto Joshua

-¿Quieres pasar o…-comentó mientras abría la puerta de su departamento-quieres que pase a tu departamento? Lo que pasa es que el mío esta un poco desordenado…

Y como lo dijo, estaba desordenado… Cerca de la entrada había vario balones de todo tipo de deportes, y por toda la casa un montón de toalla, shorts y camisas.

-No importa… Te entiendo, así dejé mi cuarto de New York…

-Oye…

-¿Si?

-Creo que deberías ponerte algo de un color más claro.

-No importa, así me gusta vestir. Soy gótica. Estoy acostumbrada a ir como a 40º C y con ropa negra… :P

-Ja, ja…

Sam entro al departamento de Joshua (N:A/ El número del departamento es el número 404, también en el piso de Sam…), el cual, intento arreglarlo un poco.

-Puede sentarte en el sillón-dijo el pelinegro mientras señalaba su sala-y ver la TV-continuó mientras le entregaba el control remoto de esta

-Gracias… o

-Me voy a dar un baño rápido, me cambió y nos vamos… ¿Ok?

-Sip… No te preocupes, has todo con calma… :)

_**- - - Mientras con Danny y Tucker - - -**_

-¿Viste a esos chicos que entraron a ese departamento?-le pregunto Tucker a su mejor amigo

-Si, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso te gustó esa chica?

-Si… Y también se me hizo muy conocida…

-A mi también, pero no conocemos a nadie aquí en California…

-Cierto, pero pudo ser alguien de Amity Park…

-…No importa quien allá sido, hay que ir al departamento y dejar las maletas… ¿Qué número es Tucker?

-Es el…-dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos traseros una llave con un llavero plateado que tenia inscrito un número-…416.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos en el piso correcto, pero que nos toca al fondo… Solo a nosotros nos hacen esto nuestros padres… ¬o¬U

_**- - - En el baño del departamento de Joshua - - -**_

El chico había terminado de bañarse. Trato de tomar una tolla, pero no encontró ninguna, así que tomó la toalla para manos y se secó la cara, después salió de la regadera. Busco y rebusco por todos lados rastro alguno de su ropa, o por lo menos una toalla más grande, pero nada.

-No puede ser, por las prisas no metí la toalla ni mi ropa… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Mi cuarto esta pasando la sala, y en la sala esta Sam…

_**- - - En la sala del departamento de Joshua - - -**_

-Creo que Joshua se esta tardando un poco… ¡JOSHUA!

-Estoy aquí atrás…

A la chica le extraño que el chico estuviera en la misma habitación que ella, puesto que ella no había escuchado ningún ruido. Ella estuvo a punto de voltear, pero el dueño del departamento le exigió que ni de chiste volteara.

-Ni se te ocurra voltear…

-Esta bien…

Joshua abrió una puerta corrediza, pero Sam no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, y lo que vio… ¡Fue el trasero desnudo del deportista! Su única reacción fue:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Sam con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Qué?-el chico se puso completamente rojo, se tapo con una mano el trasero y se metió rápido a su cuarto

_**- - - En el departamento 416 - - -**_

-Oye…-dijo un chico de cabello negro-¿No escuchaste un grito?

-Me parece haber escuchado algo, pero no se exactamente que era…

_**- - - En el departamento 404 - - - **_

La chica estaba completamente sonrojada ante lo que había sucedido en el departamento de Joshua. No tenía mucho de haberlo conocido y ya lo había visto prácticamente desnudo. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Joshua? Ella y su maldita curiosidad…

-_Tonta, tonta, tonta… Debes aprender que cuando te dicen, "no voltees", es no voltees… Debo de disculparme con el…_-pensaba esta ante lo pasado-_Pero, ahora no debo ir… No quiero verle algo más…_

_**- - - En el departamento 416 - - -**_

-Tucker, mira, tenemos televisión por cable…

-Genial, veo que nuestros padres nos dieron lo que queríamos… La casa esta muy bien arreglada, tenemos: comida, computadoras, teléfono, televisión por cable, ropa, habitaciones separadas… Prácticamente todo… ¿Qué más queremos?

-Tienes razón, esto es perfecto… Oye…-agrego Danny-¿Tendremos Internet?

-Si, ya lo revise… Y tiene una velocidad de 70 Mb por segundo…

-¡Genial!

-Oye, voy a llamar a Valerie por teléfono, así que, procura no hacer mucho ruido… ¿Ok?

-Esta bien… ¬¬

Danny fue hacía su cuarto, abrió su mochila y saco su celular –que era un Sony Ericson Walkman W910 negro con un poco de naranja- buscó en su agenda telefónica y dio clic en uno de los contactos que decía Valerie – Celular. El teléfono comenzó a marca, y entonces, le contestaron.

-_Bueno…_

-¿Valerie?

-_Danny, bebe… Pensé que habías olvidado llamarme… Me tenías un poco preocupada, ¿que tal si algún fantasma te había raptado y te había llevado a la zona fantasma?_

-No te preocupes, todo ha estado bien… No ha pasado nada inusual…

-_Que bueno, espero que durante la universidad nos dejen en paz los fantasmas…_

-No creo, porque ya vez, que ahora lo fantasmas han descubierto que no solo pueden estar en Amity Park…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Aquí le voy a cortar, porque quiero dejar algo bueno para el siguiente capitulo… Espero les hay gustado este capitulo… Dejen reviews… Plis, no sean mala onda…

Ahí nos leemos en otro capitulo más interesante… Sayonara…


	2. Amenazas

Sho: Vaya, por fin nos volvemos a leer, espero les haya gustado mucho el primer capitulo, a mi no me convenció mucho, pero poco a poco va a ir mejorando…

¿?: ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Sho: Eh, si… ¿¿¿Qué… ¡¡¡Ah!!! Pero si eres el mismísimo Timothy Turner… ¡Que lindo eres! X3

Timmy: Aja… ¬¬

Sho: ¿Y a que vienes?

Timmy: Vengo a recordarte que los personajes no son tuyos, si no de mi padre: Butch Hartman…

Papá de Timmy: (saliendo de algún lado) Es decir, ¿¿¿que yo no soy tu padre??? ¿¿¿Cuándo se caso tu madre con otro hombre y te tuvo??? Es una infiel… X·

Mamá de Timmy: (saliendo también de quien sabe donde) (Nerviosa) Eh, yo nunca te he sido infiel cariño… .U

Papá de Timmy: Eso no lo creo… El dicho dice: "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"…

Timmy: Papá…

Papá de Timmy: ¿Si hijo de otro hombre? ¬.¬

Timmy: Butch Hartman es el que nos creo y a todos los personajes de Danny Phantom, por eso es como nuestro padre…

Papá de Timmy: Ah, eso lo explica todo… :D

Sho: Baka… ¬¬

Papá de Timmy: Dijiste algo…

Sho: Ah, es que me pareció ver dos vacas, una verde y una rosa (van pasando Cosmo y Wanda convertidos en vacas…)

Wanda: Amor, ¿por qué nos convertiste en vacas?

Cosmo: No lo se… Me pareció genial… :D (N:A/ Que lindo es Cosmo… X3)

Wanda: ¬¬… Mira, los padres de Timmy, Timmy y una chava rara, plana y tilica…

Sho: ¡¡¡TE ESCUCHE MALDITA VACA… POR LO MENOS YO ESTOY DELGADA Y NO SOY UNA VACA GORDA!!!

Cosmo: Mmmmuuuuuyyyyy cierto…

Timmy: Creo que no debiste haber hecho eso…

Sho: ¡Callate! X·

Wanda: ¿Quieres pelea, verdad? (se vuelve a su cuerpo normal) Vamos, ven acá…

Sho: No me dicen gata por nada (saco una garras, orejas de gato, ojos de gato y me pongo en posición) (Wanda se convierte en una tigre dientes de sable)…

_**Comienza la pelea…**_

Papá de Timmy: ¡Huy! Mira querida, una pelea de gatas y una vaca verde… Vamos a ver (dice arrastrando a su esposa)… :D

Timmy: Creo que aquí le cortamos (se ve la pelea atrás de donde esta Timmy)… Ya dije lo que tenia que decir, así que no lo repito… Los dejo con una parte del capítulo anterior, para que recuerden y de ahí comenzara este…

_**- - - **__**En el capítulo anterior - - - **_

Danny fue hacía su cuarto, abrió su mochila y saco su celular –que era un Sony Ericson Walkman W810i negro con un poco de naranja- buscó en su agenda telefónica y dio clic en uno de los contactos que decía Valerie – Celular. El teléfono comenzó a marca, y entonces, le contestaron.

-_Bueno…_

-¿Valerie?

-_Danny, bebe… Pensé que habías olvidado llamarme… Me tenías un poco preocupada, ¿que tal si algún fantasma te había raptado y te había llevado a la zona fantasma?_

-No te preocupes, todo ha estado bien… No ha pasado nada inusual…

-_Que bueno, espero que durante la universidad nos dejen en paz los fantasmas…_

-No creo, porque ya vez, que ahora lo fantasmas han descubierto que no solo pueden estar en Amity Park…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__**Oo**_

_**AMENAZAS**_

Danny y Valerie estuvieron hablando cerca de 10 min., hasta que Tucker los interrumpió, diciendo que tenían que ir por algunos garrafones de agua, ya que no había…

-Valerie, tengo que despedirme, tenemos que componer todavía muchas cosas aquí en el departamento…

-Te entiendo… Cuídate, por favor…

-Hasta luego…

-Bye…

_**- - - En el departamento de Josh - - -**_

-Perdóname Joshua…-decía una sonrojada Sam, que no podía ver a su nuevo amigo a la cara

-No te disculpe… Fue mía la culpa por no explicarte la situación…-comentaba él mientras se rascaba la cabeza y veía hacia arriba también sonrojado-Entonces… ¿Todavía quieres ir a dar un paseo?

-Pues, no se tu…

-No lo se… Que te parece si vamos por un McFlurry de la tienda de postres de McDonals…

-Eso me parece bien, tengo un poco de calor…

Los dos chicos salieron del departamento, en ese momento se apareció un fantasma…

-Vaya, mis censores detectaron que el chico fantasma esta en este lugar…

Al momento de decir eso, Sam se quedo completamente tiesa…

-Mmmm… Me llevare a esta presa…

-¡¡¡JOSHUA!!!

-¡Sam!

_**- - - En el departamento 416 - - -**_

-Danny, tráete las llaves del depart…

En ese momento los chicos se dieron cuenta de que el aliento fantasmal salió de la boca de Danny, en un santiamén se transformó en Danny Phantom y traspasó la pared del techo, llegando al azotea.

Ahí encontró a uno de sus primeros enemigos, Skull Ker. El fantasma estaba sosteniendo a una chica por la boca; apenas vio a la joven junto al espectro llegaron algunos recuerdos a la cabeza del joven.

_**- - - Recuerdos de Danny - - -**_

-Chicos… Tengo algo importante que decirles…-comentó una gótica mientras salía de la escuela junto con sus amigos

-¿Qué es Sam?-preguntó un chico moreno

-Me voy a mudar a New York… :(

-¿QUÉ?-exclamó un joven de cabello negro

-Lo se Danny… A mi tampoco me parece… Mis padres me lo dijeron apenas ayer, mañanas nos iremos…

-Pero, ¿por qué?-volvió a hablar el chico-Tucker, hay que hacer algo.

-¿Ya trataste de hablar con tus padres?

-Si. Me dijeron que debíamos de irnos, ya que todo el pueblo estaba siendo una mala influencia para mí… Yo no lo creo así…

-No, Sam… Debemos de hacer algo, no podemos dejarnos con las manos atadas…-exclamó un Danny sumamente preocupado-Ayúdame a pensar en algo Tucker…

-No se me ocurre nada…

-Chicos, no hay nada que hacer… Perdón…

Sam simplemente había salido corriendo en dirección hacia su casa, mientras traviesas lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

_**- - - Fin de los recuerdos de Danny - - -**_

-¿Sam?

-Dann…-fue lo único que logró escapar de la boca de la joven

-¡¡¡SAM!!!

Se escuchó el grito de un joven a un lado del edificio, todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que era un chavo con armas y traje como los de Valerie.

-Suelta a Sam maldito fantasma…-dijo con rabia el joven

-Ni loco, esto solo fue un señuelo para atraer al chico Fantasma, pero para divertirme…

Skull Kell tomó del cuello a Sam, poco a poco comenzó a apretar la garganta de la chica haciendo que la chica quedara sin oxigeno para respirar.

-Ayudenme…-fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de quedar completamente desmayada

-Maldito…

En seguida el caza fantasmas sacó una especie de bazuca de la cual empezaron a salir bolas de plasma envueltas en fuego, pero Skull Ker las detuvo con un campo. Danny tomó suficiente aire para realizar uno de sus peores ataques, su grito fantasmal.

-Espera chico fantasma, ¿o es acaso que no te importa esta humana?

-¿Qué quieres acabo de ella?-dijo el chico de cabello plateado

-Te quiero a ti, pero en tu forma humana…

-Está bien, lo haré por Sam.

Danny se volvió a su forma humana y caminó hacia donde el otro fantasma, pero antes que nada le dijo:

-Ya me tienes a mí, déjala ir…

-Esta bien…

El fantasma se acerco hacia la calle, por la cual transitaban muchos automóviles y dejo caer a Sam hacia un horrible final, pero en ese momento el caza fantasmas reaccionó y fue a rescatar a la chica. En ese instante la sintió estaba completamente fría además de muy pálida. Regreso hacia la azotea, puso a la joven en el piso, se quitó la mascara y comenzó a darle RCP (Reanimación Cardio-Pulmonal (En otras palabras cuando te dan respiración de boca a boca y te oprimen el pecho (en la zona del corazón))). Danny solo podía quedarse viendo, ya que Skull Ker lo llevaba atado de pies y mano, y en su hombro.

Al poco tiempo Sam reaccionó, al primero que vio fue a Josh, pero enseguida se levantó y busco a Danny con completa desesperación.

-¿Dónde esta Dan… el chico fantasma?

-Se intercambió por ti con ese fantasma…

-Hay que ayudarlo a volver… Tengo una idea, hay que entrar al edificio y buscar a un chico llamado Tucker.

-O.K.

Pronto llegaron a su piso, donde gritando el nombre de uno de los ex mejores amigos de Sam, del cuarto 416 salió un chico moreno.

-¿Alguien me hablaba?

-Tucker…-dijo la gótica con alegría y preocupación

-¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tienes que ayudarme, Skull Ker se llevó a Danny, y todo fue por mi culpa…

-No te preocupes, el no tardara en regresar… ¿Y el quien es?

-Se llama Josh…

-Mucho gusto Josh, soy Tucker…-dijo saludando al chico de ojos grises

-Si, ya lo se…

-Tucker, hazme caso, hay que ayudar a Danny…

-El vendrá en: 4, 3, 2, 1…

-Ya regrese…-dijo el chico fantasma mientras atravesaba el techo de la habitación

-Danny…-exclamó Sam mientras corría hacia su amigo para abrazarlo-Me tenias muy preocupada.

-Calmate Sam, todo esta bien, no creas que Skull Ker me podría vencer tal fácilmente, simplemente opte por eso con tal de que tú estuvieras bien

-Ajam…

-¡Oh! Cierto, Danny el es Josh; Josh el es Danny…

-Mucho gusto-comento el mejor amigo de la gótica

-Igualmente, y para que no te quede la duda yo soy un caza fantasmas, así que si te vuelves loco, prepárate…

-Ja-ja-ja… Que gracioso eres.

-Eso es en serio… ¬¬-respondió al comentario Joshua

-¡Ah!

-Chicos…-exclamó Sam antes de caer al piso del departamento de Danny y Tucker

-¡SAM!-dijeron al unísono los tres amigos de la joven

__

Saben, no me gusto mucho este capítulo por dos cosas: 1)por la historia con Skull Ker, y 2)esta muy corto… Pero la verdad es que no me daba el coco para seguir escribiendo. Bueno ustedes solo opinen y de acuerdo a eso veré cuando actualizó mi FF, porque todavía tengo otros en lista por continua como:

El sueño que cambio mi vida _reviews_

¿Como fue que no se dio cuanta antes?… ¿Como pudo ser tan estúpido?… ¿Qué fue lo que lo segó de la peor manera? ¿Hermione, por qué besaste a Malfoy?... ¿Es acaso que ya no amas a Ron? Capítulo 8: Separación R&R RonXHerms HarryXGinny DracoXHerms  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 9 - Words: 16,351 - Reviews: 29 - Updated: 5-12-07 - Published: 1-19-05

Nueva escuela, nuevo comienzo _reviews_

Zoe va a la enfermería y encuentre a alguien, al que no se esperaba... Cap. 3 ¡ARRIBA! Próximamente lemon... R&R TxZ KxZ Pésimo summary XD!  
Digimon - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 4 - Words: 7,186 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 2-4-07 - Published: 7-13-05

La AcadeGiOh! _reviews_

La Academia y YuGiOh! juntas. No se la van a acabar... 3er. cap. ¡ARRIBA! Parece que a Rebeca le dio rabia...  
Yu-Gi-Oh - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Parody/Humor - Chapters: 4 - Words: 9,617 - Reviews: 19 - Updated: 2-4-07 - Published: 4-19-05

Espero los puedan leer, ¿O.K.? Bueno les pido que por favor es su review's manden algunas de sus ideas de cómo mejorar este FF y también de cómo continuarlo…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Ahora aquí están los agradecimientos de los review's del primer capítulo:

AnnA-Angel Of Darkness-07: ¿pues ya vez, 5 min. Ahora bastan para mucho? Y pues le tuve que poner un buen cel. A Danny o ¿¿¿querías que le pusiera uno de los de tabique??? Muchas gracias por leer este FF mío, espero te guste este capitulo, espero tus recomendaciones…

MaOkO: Yo conozco muy bien ese tipo de traumas, por eso he escrito miles de FF, los cuales la mayoría no he publicado… ¬¬ Y muchas gracias por leer este FF, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y me des algunas opciones de cómo continuarlos…

GothicAngelZuZu: Pues aquí esta, lo continué… Oye, espero pronto leer tu FF, me parecerá interesante… Muchas gracias por leer este FF, rogare porque te guste este capitulo y espero con ansias tu ayuda…

bianca phantom: A mi también me encanto eso, aunque creo fue muy apresurado… Y como vez ya se encontraron, lo cual también creo apresurado, pero bueno, espero te guste este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por leer este FF, y esperare tu ayuda y sugerencias…

_**----------------------------------------**_

Bueno, como ven ya termine con todo lo que tenia que decir, pero como ya les dije tardare un poco en actualizar este FF, aquí les dejo algunas recomendaciones… Hasta luego…

Sesshoumaru sama to Eien ni Issho by Umino Megumi _reviews_

RinxSessLos problemas que Sesshoumaru tiene que pasar con una adolecente...  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 7744 - Reviews: 89 - Updated: 1-17-07 - Published: 2-2-05

Soshite by Nyu Hikari _reviews_

Kaiba acaba de descubrir algo sibre su pasado que podría cambiar su vida. Mientras tanto Kouta se da cuenta de que extraña mucho Lucy. Así que decide ir a visitar a una pariente que acaba de descubrir que tiene. Crossover Elfen Lied - Yu-Gi-Oh  
Elfen Lied - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - General/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 10659 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 1-13-07 - Published: 4-23-05

El unico amor de bellota by dulce-vg _reviews_

UA.Cap. 3 arriba. Bellota tiene 16 años, despues de su primer amor creyo que nunca le volveria a pasar pero paso y le susedio otra vez con su primer y quizas unico amor  
Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 3 - Words: 5094 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 1-13-07 - Published: 7-27-06

In Another Life by Arabella Potter Phantom _reviews_

Danny esta a punto de casarse ¿podrá Sam impedirlo? o ¿lo perderá para siempre? Oneshot DxS  
Complete - Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1605 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 1-5-07 - Published: 1-5-07

Sueños de Adolescencia by Nayru A _reviews_

Izumi quiere terminar todo por el camino facil, hasta que escucha unas palabras y sus sueños regresan. 3 años después, ella regresa a Japón para perseguir esos sueños que tanto desea, entrando a un Instituto muy peculiar... Basado en un manga Cap. 10!  
Digimon - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 11 - Words: 61492 - Reviews: 132 - Updated: 11-19-06 - Published: 2-14-05

Una cancion para ti by Kagome-Pretty _reviews_

No pensaba continuar el fic pero.. a peticion lo sigo ! Kagome tiene su banda e Inuyasha es cantante profesional que pasara? Universo Alterno!  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 10009 - Reviews: 35 - Updated: 10-12-06 - Published: 11-14-05

Yume No Koi by karolina-chan _reviews_

Por mas que quisiera olvidarla no puedo. Pero me quedan los sueños en los que puedo pensar en ella ¿no es asi? Puedo vivir entre mis fantasias con ella y seguir intentando decirle mis sentimientos por ella. Drabble RinXKohaku  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Poetry/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1378 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 8-28-06 - Published: 7-25-06

EL CLUB DE LA MEDIA NOCHE by ruperts lover _reviews_

Este es un ronhermione y harryginny todos lo viernes por la noche las chicas se reunen para hacer unos peculiares retos que casi siempre involucran chicos R&R! lean:  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 11 - Words: 26200 - Reviews: 144 - Updated: 12-28-05 - Published: 8-10-04

EggBrother by Arabella Potter Phantom _reviews_

Hemos invitado a algunos personajes de harry pottermas bien obligado a nuestro reality show chachachan ¡¡¡Egg Brother¡¡ RR Chap 7 ONLINE!  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - General/Humor - Chapters: 7 - Words: 16276 - Reviews: 69 - Updated: 12-26-05 - Published: 7-30-04

Solo los Dos by Mai-Dei _reviews_

Un chico nuevo llega a la secundaria casper, al parecer es un chico problema, que pasaria si este chico intenta infiltrarse en la vida de Sam para destruir a alguien... pero es realmente eso lo que quiere hacer o es algo mas?  
Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - General/Romance - Chapters: 6 - Words: 10617 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-05 - Published: 4-25-05

Del odio al amor, todo por un reto by AnaCathy Black _reviews_

Mi primer fic slash... Todo comienza como un inocente juego, pero que lo llevará a conocer otra parte de su ser, tal vez llegue a conocer el amor... y el amor verdadero... Cap. 5 ARRIBA!  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 10951 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 8-6-05 - Published: 1-30-05

Revenge by cereza-kirara _reviews_

Kagome con su hija Kisa va a hablar con Sôta, que la odia, y recuerda sus momentos de amor con Inuyasha. alguien morirá misteriosamente... ATENCIÓN: Lemon! InuxKag  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2231 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 8-5-05 - Published: 8-5-05

Por Amor by SadnessQueen _reviews_

Rin ha crecido y Sesshoumaru piensa que debe volver a donde corresponde: Con los humanos, a vivir una vida normal. Así que la echa de casa. ¿Qué sucederá con ella... y con él sin ella? Capítulo 3  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6020 - Reviews: 30 - Updated: 7-21-05 - Published: 5-2-05

Quedate conmigo by Yamato Uchiha _reviews_

Danny se le declara a Sam, pero el asunto no acaba alli, alguien descubre su secreto y quiere obligar al fantasma a quedarse con el(LEMON EN CAPITULO 8)  
Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 8 - Words: 14324 - Reviews: 105 - Updated: 7-19-05 - Published: 1-16-05

EL SECUESTRO DE HILLARY by Jos D _reviews_

Hillary es secuestrada por un grupo llamado los Venenosos quienes desafiaron a Tyson y sus amigos. El lider pretende hacer perversiones con ella.  
Beyblade - Fiction Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 7 - Words: 6178 - Reviews: 30 - Updated: 7-18-05 - Published: 12-30-04

El Bello Durmiente by Lina-chan17 _reviews_

Terminado! La clase de Kagome tiene que preparar La Bella Durmiente para el festival de primavera. Intercambio de papeles los chicos haran de chicas y las chicas de chicos! El principe sera Kagome y el principe...¿Inuyasha?¿Como será el beso? ò.o  
Complete - Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 12983 - Reviews: 41 - Updated: 7-16-05 - Published: 12-25-04

Espíritu Humano by AnaCathy Black _reviews_

Él un yokai temido por los pueblos, ella una princesa que con su presencia comprará la paz para su gente...Que estos ojos observen, la verdad del origen de esta leyenda, la leyenda de InuYasha...  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Spiritual - Chapters: 2 - Words: 3463 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 7-13-05 - Published: 6-29-05

Changes by Ashley Ketchum1 _reviews_

Una nueva alumna a llegado a Middle X... que revelará parte del pasado de Ingrid... y les dará algunas respuestas a ella y a Fillmore... TERMINADO!  
Fillmore - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - General/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 10052 - Reviews: 29 - Updated: 7-3-05 - Published: 4-6-05

¡MALDITO FELETONO! by edysev _reviews_

ONESHOT. LEMON. Ron y Hermione descubren que el telefono puede ser sumamente inoportuno.  
Complete - Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1661 - Reviews: 21 - Updated: 6-27-05 - Published: 6-27-05

Conexión by Misato Psy _reviews_

Gracias a un extraño cambio en sus poderes Raven es capaz de conocer los sueños de BB y saber los secretos detrás del joven bromista. (Cap 7 Re-Escrito)  
Teen Titans - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 9 - Words: 15956 - Reviews: 52 - Updated: 6-15-05 - Published: 10-11-04

Cambios inevitables by Hina Beetles Fenton _reviews_

NEW CHAPTER!En algún determinado momento y por una debida circunstancia, una buena relación de amigos puede cambiar, ya sea para bien, o para mal...DS R&R Plz x3 (summary asqueroso xD)  
Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6913 - Reviews: 29 - Updated: 6-4-05 - Published: 3-7-05

El regreso de la oscuridad by Ashley Ketchum1 _reviews_

Tiene yaoi... realmente las cartas Clow son unicas? y si hubieran sido el borrador de algo mas peligroso, como una carta rebelde? mas problemas para sakura y un rival para Touya XD... review plis!  
Card Captor Sakura - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - General/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 5232 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 6-3-05 - Published: 2-28-05

Lo que quiero eso eres tú by Lothus.Hicksa _reviews_

Al final cuando todo estaba para ser feliz, ya no la necesitan. Aome se va, InuYasha tras ella, Kikyo en medio ¿Podrá impedirlo? - Capítulo.4. Al fin! xD  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 4 - Words: 7559 - Reviews: 32 - Updated: 5-29-05 - Published: 1-21-05

El Poder del Olvido by _reviews_

Cinco ya ha cumplido 13 años y su memoria será borrada...para lo cual Cree se aprovechará de esta situación...pero...sus amigos lo permitirán? Reviews xfa!  
Codename: Kids Next Door - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - General - Chapters: 3 - Words: 1507 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 4-24-05 - Published: 4-24-05

Memorias by Misato Psy _reviews_

Starfire se golpeó la cabeza en un accidente extraño, no pudiendo recordar nada de aquel incidente. Mientras Raven sospecha de la actitud de Robin y su explicación de lo ocurrido (RobStar)  
Teen Titans - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 6 - Words: 10084 - Reviews: 48 - Updated: 4-17-05 - Published: 3-2-05

la saga del Papa by antidark-malodramatica _reviews_

Bueno se trata la historia de que el papa se encuentra enfermo y solo hay una cura, necesitaran la ayuda de los saints y de los niños. Con las actuaciones de los saints, robert langdon, los super mejores amigos, los niños y porsupuesto.. el PAPA.  
South Park - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Humor/Parody - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1108 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 4-9-05 - Published: 4-9-05

los esclavos de cartman saint seiya con south par by antidark-malodramatica _reviews_

esta historia se trata de que jesus engaña a los saints diciendo que cartman es el hijo del buda.. y dan su vida por él.. siendo quer en realidad cartman aparte de que no lo sea, se aprovecha de ellos y los considera esclavos.  
Saint Seiya - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Humor/Parody - Chapters: 4 - Words: 2776 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 4-3-05 - Published: 1-10-05

El licor que nos llevo al amor by Kagome-Pretty _reviews_

-Terminado-El licor hizo q Kagome le pidiera algo a Inuyasha.. el acepta! pero ella lo olvido dspues! q pasara ahora con Kikio? un bebe o dos cuantos quieres Inuyasha? el final ha llegado reviews x favor  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 9 - Words: 28275 - Reviews: 133 - Updated: 4-2-05 - Published: 1-23-05

Decide ahora o calla para siempre by alone soul in darkness _reviews_

Kagome se da cuenta que Inuyasha visita a Kikyo a escondidas y decide hacer algo al respecto deja a Inuyasha por un tiempo ¿que pasara(InuKag)no me gustan los summaries así que solo lean (¡cap 9 por fin)  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 9 - Words: 10260 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 3-26-05 - Published: 11-13-04

Fragmentos de Plata by Dark-Kagome-chan _reviews_

Kagome regresó a su época, sin InuYasha pero con una hija, la cual querrá conocer su verdadero origen y no aceptará las historias ridículas de su madre. Su primer encuentro con InuYasha no aclarará mucho las cosas. KagomexInu  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 4212 - Reviews: 15 - Updated: 3-13-05 - Published: 3-6-05

El Susurro del Veneno by DarkCam _reviews_

Kagome es hechizada por Naraku, por un beso, ahora odiara a todos y cada uno que se oponga a su misión ¿Que hará el Inuyasha-gumi para salvarla de las manos de Naraku?... cap.4 arriba... mi primer fic dejen review  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 4 - Words: 10358 - Reviews: 31 - Updated: 2-28-05 - Published: 7-10-04

Corazon de Amazona by kitty-enid _reviews_

Capt. 11 ARRIBA. Es el penúltimo cap. de esta historia, espero que les agrade a pesar de que está muy cortito, les prometo que el 12 estará muy largo. Slade se ve en problemas ¿no es Slade entonces?  
Teen Titans - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Action/Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23605 - Reviews: 48 - Updated: 2-25-05 - Published: 7-19-04

Todavía by Hisao no Hikari _reviews_

Ocho años despues de derrotar a Naraku ,después de un romance de fábula, dos hijos fueron el fruto, Ya no soy un hanyou... pero nadie debe saberlo o lo que mas quiero en este mundo podría desaparecer. InuxKag! Mucho Romace!  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 2 - Words: 4953 - Reviews: 35 - Updated: 2-9-05 - Published: 12-17-04

Las Primeras Lecciones de Hillary by Jos D _reviews_

Hillary tratara de aprender a usar el beyblade con la ayuda de Tyson. Fic un poco romantico  
Beyblade - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 5 - Words: 4828 - Reviews: 13 - Updated: 1-24-05 - Published: 1-15-05

Nueva escuela, viejos amigos by havanatitiana _reviews_

bueno aqui va mi segundo fic de kouzumi. zoe se cambia de escuela 4 años despues de volver del digimundo, y vuelve a ver a amigos que creyó nunca volvería a ver.  
Digimon - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1028 - Reviews: 8 - Updated: 1-11-05 - Published: 1-11-05

Lobos Y Princesas by ZoeUchiha _reviews_

Zoe es una princesa de un lejano pais, de viaje hacia su tierra unos soldados enemigos la capturan y la llevan a presencia de un terrible rey. KOZUMI! DEJAD REWING!  
Digimon - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 6 - Words: 5552 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 12-1-04 - Published: 11-17-04

Odio Amarte by Nayru A _reviews_

El es el chico mas popular de la Universidad. Ella la chica mas fria e insensible. Ambos tienen vidas muy diferentes... ¿Podran complementarse el uno al otro? No apto para mentes sensibles en capitulos mas adelante... REVIEWS!  
Complete - Digimon - Fiction Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 5 - Words: 11226 - Reviews: 41 - Updated: 11-23-04 - Published: 3-9-04

Aceptalo, haz perdido by Yania _reviews_

Oneshoot.Despues de mucho tiempo Kouga se da cuenta dela verdad... una verdad que el sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo pero no quería ver... Reviews please!  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1183 - Reviews: 20 - Updated: 10-23-04 - Published: 10-23-04

Inocencia ¿robada? by JaNy _reviews_

que pasaria si Ron y Hermione se vieran obligados a hacer "eso"?... ¿afectaria su amistad o aceptarian sus verdaderos sentimientos? Fic lemon! no apto para personas moralistas (pero esta romantico n.nUu) cap10 arriba!  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 32713 - Reviews: 488 - Updated: 8-20-04 - Published: 1-18-03

Tiempo De Vals: La Fiesta de 15 de Herms y Ginny by One Of The Crowd _reviews_

Ginny y Hermione deciden hacer su fiesta de 15, a su estilo, ¿que pasará mientras la organizan? Una idea loca, despues de ir a un kino.. bueno espero que les guste, si no.. me da igual. XD XD.. DEJEN REVIEWS!  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Parody/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 528 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 8-17-04 - Published: 8-17-04

Ocurrió de repente by annafreey _reviews_

¿Qué pasaría para que Hermione llegase a Hogsmeade como Granger y regresase a Hogwarts como... ¿WEASLEY? Reviews please  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 3592 - Reviews: 89 - Updated: 7-21-04 - Published: 6-25-04

Melodias de Tristeza by Ini-chan _reviews_

Un extraño encuentro entre Kouga y Ayame, el sueño de la peirroja y la confusión de Kouga  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1592 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 5-12-04 - Published: 5-12-04

amor a la power by dulce-vg _reviews_

las hicas estan en secundaria y con 3 chicos nuevos en la iudad, se dara el amor  
Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/General - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1817 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 2-8-04 - Published: 2-4-04

Adictos al amor by An-nto-chan-n _reviews_

Masajes eròticos? predicciòn con cartas con futuro lemon? Seto... es GINECÒLOGO? no se pierdan el tercer cap e Adictos al amor o  
Yu-Gi-Oh - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 3 - Words: 19372 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 1-28-04 - Published: 12-27-03

La Princesa y el Ladrón by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked _reviews_

Una princesa solo conoce la riqueza, un ladron que es conocido por todos, ninguno de los dos sabía, que estaban destinados a vivir juntos TERCER CAPITULO AGREGADO  
Digimon - Fiction Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 2790 - Reviews: 13 - Updated: 10-14-02 - Published: 9-10-02

South Park y Hogwarts by Jaferpo _reviews_

Cartman, Stan, Kyle y Kenny entran en Hogwarts  
South Park - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 346 - Reviews: 45 - Updated: 9-4-02 - Published: 9-4-02

Calavera a los Power Rangers by Aina Nuksu _reviews_

Una calavera muy al estilo mexicano... aventuras de la Huesuda con los Power Rangers.  
Power Rangers - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Poetry - Chapters: 1 - Words: 616 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 2-11-02 - Published: 2-11-02

Sort: Category . Published . Updated . Title . Words . Chapters . Reviews . Status .

Una vida diferente by Mistery-Lady _reviews_

Rose es una chica de 16 años que tiene que sobrevivir en una vida completamente diferente ahora que las reglas han cambiado, reviews por favor!  
American Dragon: Jake Long - Fiction Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Tragedy - Chapters: 8 - Words: 8,884 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 5-6-07 - Published: 10-28-06

Dont Speak by mimichanMC _reviews_

Lo unico en comun que tiene todas las historias es una sola cosa, todas tiene un principio y todas tienen un final, la de Inuyasha y Kagome tambien... un songfic basado en la cancion de No Doubt Don't Speak  
Complete - Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Tragedy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 5,396 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 4-22-07 - Published: 4-22-07


	3. Recuerdos

¡Konnichi wa!

Por fin he regresado, después de tanto tiempo… XD Este es el tercer capítulo de mi súper saga _Universitarios_… Espero que hasta ahora les hayan gustado muchos los cap. Sin más que decir, excepto que los personajes no son míos, sino de Butch Hartman; comencemos…

- - - En el capítulo anterior - - -

-¡Oh! Cierto, Danny el es Josh; Josh el es Danny…

-Mucho gusto-comento el mejor amigo de la gótica

-Igualmente, y para que no te quede la duda yo soy un caza fantasmas, así que si te vuelves loco, prepárate…

-Ja-ja-ja… Que gracioso eres.

-Eso es en serio… ¬¬-respondió al comentario Joshua

-¡Ah!

-Chicos…-exclamó Sam antes de caer al piso del departamento de Danny y Tucker

-¡SAM!-dijeron al unísono los tres amigos de la joven

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

_**- - - RECUERDOS - - -**_

-Mmmmm… ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo una chica de cabello negro y largo, volteó a un lado y vio a un chico que se le hacía bastante conocido-¿Danny?

-Vaya, Sam, nos diste un buen susto… ¡Chicos, ya despertó!

A la habitación entraron Tucker y Josh un tanto preocupados. Sam se sentía bastante confundida ante lo sucedido, pero dejo que los chicos le explicaran todo lo del ataque de Skull Ker y su desmayo en el departamento de Danny y Tucker.

-Con que eso pasó… Pensé que todo eso había sido un mal sueño… Bueno Josh, ya vámonos…-dijo la gótica levantándose de la cama

-No Sam,-la detuvo Danny-debes de descansar un poco más…

-El tiene razón…-comentó el chico ojigris (N:A/ No sé si eso existe)-Después iremos a comprar un McFlurry…

-Está bien…-dijo ella resignada-Entonces, vayamos a mi departamento… :D

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es?-habló por primera vez el moreno

-El 404, a no, ese es el de Joshua (Danny y Tucker: O.o)… Jejejeje… :P El mío es el 409…

-Ok…-comentó el chico mitad fantasma-Yo te llevare…

Sin previo aviso, el joven puso sus manos bajo el cuerpo de Sam, para cargarla. La chica estaba bastante sorprendida, cuando apenas eran adolescentes su mejor amigo no podía ni cargar un jamón entero…

_**- - - Flash Back de Sam - - -**_

-¡Vamos chicos! O

-Espera Sam…-dijo el cibernético-Estas bolsas pesan mucho… :S

-Por favor… Yo llevo más cosas, y bastante pesadas…-comentó la gótica dando vueltas y saltos mientras caminaba

-¿Por qué hiciste que te acompañáramos al mandado, si tú eres lo bastante fuerte como para cargar todas…-exclamó bastante exhausto el moreno mientras paraba y dejaba todo en el piso

-Pues porque no tengo tantas manos, para tantas bolsas…-lo calló la adolescente mientras se ponía tras de él para darle de patadas-Ahora camina… ¬O¬#

-¡Auch! T0T

-¡Vamos Danny, solo es un jamón! u

-Si… u0uU Pero uno entero y muy grande…

-¡No te quejes!-clamaba sin dejar de patear a su otro amigo para que caminara-¡Si te detienes, juro que te voy a hacer algo peor que a Tucker! Ò0Ó#

-¡¡Ya voy, ya voy!! Ó0òU-gritaba el chico de cabellos negros mientras corría delante de sus otros amigos

-Eso es… ¬u¬

_**- - - Fin del Flash Back de Sam - - -**_

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji…-rió suavemente ante su recuerdo

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué te ríes? O.o

-No, por nada… :D-concluyó la pequeña conversación

-Mmmmm… ¬¬-fue lo único que se escuchó de la boca del chico del apartamento 404

Sin percatarse de esto, Sam se acomodó en el pecho bien formado del chico, del cual ella estaba enamorada en secreto desde hacía ya varios años; lo cual hizo que Danny se sonrojara (Danny: O/./O), pero ocultó su rostro para que nadie se diera cuenta…

-Danny, ¿porque no caminas?-cuestionó su amigo ante las pocas acciones del otro

-¡Eh! O/0/O Es que… Que… ¡Ya vámonos! (Tucker y Josh: O.o??)

Sam se movió un poco para poder ver a Tucker. Con ese simple vistazo se daba cuenta de que sus amigos ya no eran los niños escuálidos que había conocido en Amity Park, en seguida se notaba que habían estado haciendo bastante ejercicio o cazaban demasiados fantasmas… Bueno, sin importar la razón, ahora tenían cuerpos bastante, bien formados (Sam: O/¬/O)…

-_"¿Qué cosas tan raras estoy pensando? Ó/0/Ò"_

-Ya llegamos…-exclamó Danny sacando instantáneamente a Sam de sus pensamientos

-Eh…

-Sam…-agachó la cabeza para ver a la joven que cargaba-¿Abres o abro?

-Abro…

Con sumo cuidado el chico la deposito en el piso, para que Sam pudiera abrir la puerta de su departamento. Sacó de una de las bolsas de los costados y la inserto en la ranura abriendo instantáneamente la puerta. Al momento de invitarlos a pasar, los 3 chicos se quedaron estupefactos por la decoración de la casa de la chica gótica…

-Veo, que se te ha cumplido tu deseo de infancia, ¡eh!-dijo Tucker

-A mi me agrada bastante…-comento el chico de ojigris

-Gracias… Voy por unos refrescos…-dijo eso y entró en la cocina-Aaahhh…-se quejó mientras zigzagueaba al caminar

-Sam, debes de descansar… Si quieres nos vamos para que puedas descansar…-expresó el nuevo amigo

-No, no. Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me iba a tropezar… :)

-Mmmmm…

Mientras Tucker, Sam y Josh iban hacia la cocina, el joven mitad fantasma iba explorando todas las habitaciones, de una a una. Sin darse cuenta entró llegó a la habitación de su mejor amiga. En seguida se dio cuenta de que era igual a su habitación de Amity Park y recordó la primera vez que fue a su casa después de que se mudara a New York.

_**- - - Flash Back - - -**_

-Sam-comentó un chico de playera blanca con rojo y pantalón de mezclilla azul

En seguida fue hacia la puerta y estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, pero recordó que ya nadie vivía ahí. Abrió la puerta, como si fuera la de su propia casa, no le importó lo que había, solo subió las escaleras para ir a una habitación en especial.

Al llegar a la entrada de esa habitación, se encontraba melancólico, triste, al borde del llanto, ya que ese cuarto pertenecía a alguien demasiado importante para el… Sam, su mejor amiga, su compinche, su ayudante, su… ¿Podría ser? Su amada… Era cierto, nunca se lo había confesado pero él conocía perfectamente a su amiga como para darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de buena manera… Solo en recordar la vez de hechizo que le puso Ember, poco tiempo después se entero de que solo funcionaba si estabas enamorado de la persona, lo que hacía era sacar a relucir tus verdaderos sentimientos; o también la vez en que lo estaba tratando de cazar Valerie, Sam lo había llevado a un arbusto y lo había besado para que pareciera que estaban enamorados y metidos en su cosas; tantas cosas que le pasaron como el rescate del matrimonio de Sam… Recordaba que cuando se entero, en seguida quiso ir a buscarla, ya que no se resignaría a perderla…

Pero al parecer, ya lo había hecho… Actualmente la chica ya estaba viviendo en New York, y tal vez, solo tal vez, la volvería a encontrarla en algún lugar…

Sin más preámbulo el chico entró, seguía adornada de la misma manera, pero se sentía un vacio, la presencia de Sam, su Sam… La alcoba pintada de negro y morado, algunas telarañas y arañas falsas, las cortinas negras; todo era igual, pero sin ella…

-Sam… Debí de hacer algo para que no te obligaran a mudarte…-susurro el chico ocultando su rostro para tratar de ocultar sus deseos de llanto-¿Cómo deje que me convencieras de que no había nada que hacer? ¡¡CLARO QUE LO HABÍA!!

Danny no lo soporto más y cayó a piso de la habitación sobre sus rodillas. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el piso se encontraba una carta con un corazón roto dibujado, se arrastro hacía ella, la abrió y la comenzó a leer.

_**Danny:**_

_Perdóname… Sé que esto estuvo mal, pero no quería que trataras de hacer algo que en algún momento era inevitable…_

_Te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver, tal vez no sea pronto, pero se que será algún día… Y tú, simplemente, promete que nunca te olvidaras de mí…_

_Ahora solo te quiero decir algo… Tal vez, nunca te lo pude decir frente a frente, ya que siempre pensé que me odiarías por esto y ay nunca volveríamos a ser amigo… Yo, yo, ¡TE AMO! Jura, que no me odiaras por esto…_

_ Con todo mi cariño…_

_**Sam**_

-Te lo prometo… ;´o

_**- - - Fin del Flash Back - - -**_

Ese recuerdo le provocaba un gran dolor en el corazón, pero esta vez le causaba alegría, ya que Sam había cumplido su promesa al igual que el…

Siguió revisando un poco el cuarto, pero se detuvo ante una foto que estaba en la mesita de noche de la gótica, rápidamente se sentó en la cama y la observó cuidadosamente. Era una de las tantas fotos que se había tomado el trió como recuerdo de su amistad. Se veían tan felices…

_** Toc Toc **_

-¿Danny?

-¡Oh! Sam…-exclamó mientras ocultaba la foto

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Eh… Veras…

-Recordando viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?

-… ¬/./¬

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji… Calma, no te pongas nervioso…-dijo sentándose junto a su amigo-¿Te sorprende un poco que ambos hayamos podido cumplir las promesas de esa carta?

-Si…

-Yo… Solo quiero estar segura de algo…

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Te molestó lo último que escribí acerca de lo de…

-No…

-… Ó/0/Ò

-Más bien, me alegro…

-Eso quiere decir que… Danny…-exclamó acercándose para un beso

-Pero… Desde hace ya 3 años que salgo con Valerie…

Ese había sido un gran golpe para Sam, ya que ella había mantenido esa esperanza… De que Danny sentiría lo mismo que ella, pero no era así… Al parecer, para él solo había sido un simple romance de adolescente… Se sentía tan mal, por lo cual comenzó a llorar…

-¡Sam! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…

-Sam…-comentó Josh entrando rápidamente en la habitación y abrazándola-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada… ¡Josh!-gritó respondiendo el abrazó

-Cálmate… ¿Qué le has hecho estúpido fantasma?

-Na-nada…

-¡Mientes!

-¡Déjalo! Lo que -Hic- pasa, es que me -Hic- pegué en el pie -Snif- y me duele -Hic- mucho…

-No te preocupes…-diciendo esto dirigió hacia Danny una mirada de odio-Más te vale que no le hallas hecho nada…

-…

-Sam…-exclamó el moreno

-Calma Sam…-siguiendo la mentira de su amiga-Solo fue un simple golpe…

-Es que fue-Hic-En el lugar más frágil…

Danny se había dado cuenta de lo que le quería dar a entender a él, la había lastimado mucho dándole la noticia de su relación con Valerie tan repentinamente…

_Él los enfrentara porque es Danny Phamton_

Sonó un celular, sacando a Danny de sus pensamientos (N:A/ XD Está lindo su tono de celular, ¿no?). Rápidamente éste lo sacó de su bolsillo y contesto sin darse cuenta de quién era…

-¿Si?

-_"Danny, bebe, ¿ya terminaron?"_

-Eh… Valerie…

Al escuchar ese nombre Sam inconscientemente comenzó a llorar de manera descontrolada, por lo cual Josh la abrazó, pero no se podía controlar. Danny se volteó y vio lo que estaba pasando con su amiga y el chico, por lo que salió del departamento para seguir hablando con su novia.

-_"¿Está todo bien por allá? Me pareció escuchar el llanto de una chica…"_

-Sí, si… Es que una chica se tropezó en las escaleras y se puso a llorar del dolor.

-_"¡OK! Bueno, llamaba para darte una buena noticia"_

-¿Cuál?

-_"Mañana iré a visitarte a tu departamento…"_

-OO…-el chico Fenton no lo podía creer, tanto que pensaba-_¿Qué voy a hacer? Si Sam ve a Valerie no podre perdonarme…_

-_"¿Danny? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Acaso te enojó la sorpresa?"_

-N-no, para nada… Estoy muy feliz…

-_"Pues no lo parece… Pero no importa… Llevaré palomitas y una película de terror para que podamos verla en la noche…"_

-Está bien…

-_"Okis… Cuídate bebé. Nos vemos mañana, te amo…"_

-Sí, igual yo… Bye…

¿Ahora qué haría? Lo primero que tenía que hacer era sacar a Tucker de su departamento para que no abriera su bocota, ¿pero si veía a Sam al llegar o al irse? ¿Estaba bien que Valerie fuera a su departamento? Seguramente ella le pedirá quedarse a dormir para estar junto a él, y si era eso… Su cabeza no podía trabajar bien…

_**IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl**_

Y aquí es donde termina el 3er capítulo de este emocionante FF, espero les haya gustado bastante, porque me tomo mucho trabajo terminarlo. No sé, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente que cambian demasiado mi estado de ánimo, por lo cual, hay veces que mis emociones bloqueaban mi pensamiento para continuar…

Además, también me he centrado mucho en lo que es Naruto Shippuden, el manga, el anime y las películas. Además de InuYasha, en el manga, porque ya termino… Así que ahora voy con el anime… XD Ya ven, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer y eso…

Dejémonos de recuerdos y agradeceré mi único review… T0T

_**Bianca phantom**_: Gracias por leer mi FF de Danny Phantom… Me lo imaginaba, eso, de que ya no te iba a caer bien Josh, pero pues así va el FF… XD Este capítulo va especialmente dirigido a ti, ¿okis? Cuidate y pórtate bien…

Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro y nos vemos en el 4° capítulo de este FF de Danny Phantom. Si pueden, dense una vuelta por mis otros FF, con gusto les responderé haciendo lo mismo...

___**一輪の**__**花**__**-IcHiRiN nO hAnA-FlOr SoLiTaRiA - UnA fLoR eN eL pReCiPiCiO**_


End file.
